


不眠

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 18





	不眠

那裡有樹，有湖，有厚重的雲和霧。  
Eddy在鞦韆上擺盪，風從耳邊刮過，有點刺，有點疼。空氣很稀薄，氣溫也比平時低得多，他能感覺到心臟一下一下跳動著，世界在微微晃動，所有感官都像被麻痺了一樣，連聽覺都只能捕捉到自己細微的呼吸。  
他不記得夢裡有沒有太陽和月亮，他睜不開眼睛，腦袋像被灌了水泥似的千斤重，他張開嘴大口吸氣，冰涼的空氣灌進氣管，有什麼在尾椎細細騷動著，有點癢，像是被羽毛刮弄，讓人從骨子裡竄出一股酥麻。  
突然一陣猛烈的下墜感，他從鞦韆上摔下去，砸在一張柔軟的大床上，他醒了。  
Brett輕輕擦拭他唇邊的口水，喊了喊他的名字：「吸氣，Eddy，你得呼吸。」  
Eddy這才發現自己癱軟在Brett身下，模糊的視線讓他看不清Brett的表情，只知道他抱著自己，一下一下在他身體裡進出，那速度可比心跳快多了。  
他吞了太多藥，四肢末端早就沒有知覺，手臂和腿完全抬不起來，只能癱軟著搭在床單上。  
「為什麼？」他問Brett，指的是他為什麼穿著Edwina的洋裝。  
「這得問你為什麼打扮成她，在服用完助眠藥後在我房門口昏睡。」

Brett抱著他換了個體位，讓Eddy把腿架在他肩上。Eddy對這個姿勢沒有什麼太大的感覺，只是後穴的快感越來越強烈，他卻完全沒有想射精的慾望；身體裡所有控制液體的開關彷彿都壞了，包括他的眼淚，他的口水，也包括那緩慢卻又持續出精的性器。  
他像是被流放到深海的淡水魚，眼睛痠痛難耐，鼻腔內側也腫脹得難以呼吸，腦袋裡不停撥放零碎的片段，方才夢裡的湖忽然成了海嘯，在他腦袋裡猛烈拍打，耳裡嗡嗡叫著，他不確定自己究竟死了或者還活著。  
這是一場不具有挑逗和情愛的性事，藥效讓Eddy像具屍體，是Brett並不溫柔地的抽插撕裂他所有思緒，逼迫他讓氧氣進入肺部，並且睜開眼感受外界。  
凌晨四點的世界有種魔力，好像光是空氣就能讓人感到無比孤寂，Eddy能感受到後頸枕著的棉花有多柔軟，身上穿著的絲質洋裝有多冰涼，就連Brett剛修剪完的指甲在他的腰間輕輕劃過，他都能清楚感知那種刺痛和搔癢。  
他用盡全力抬起手，覆蓋在Brett撐在他耳邊的小臂上，這對現在的他來說太困難了，他將五指放下時幾乎是用砸的，Brett反手握住他，低下頭親吻他的眼淚。  
並不是他的世界只有Brett，只是此時此刻，他的世界是由Brett給予的。他本該在湖中掙扎、呼救、隨後溺斃，可Brett一把將他打撈起來，用了最極端的方式讓他從幻覺中抽離。  
Eddy無比渴望高潮，可他期待的一直沒有到來，Brett緩慢在他的內壁上摩擦，Eddy只覺得呼吸變得越來越困難，意識越來越模糊，腳趾都在顫抖著，他甚至能感覺到血液的流動，他活著，他清晰且深刻地活著，他想大叫，卻連發出任何一點細小的呼喊都做不到──  
Brett想殺了他。  
恍惚間，Eddy竟是冒出這樣的念頭。  
他抱緊身上的絲綢，他想在風中跳舞，在草原中央拉琴，想要在人滿為患的大街上抱著Brett，盡情大笑、哭鬧、歡笑。  
Brett在親吻他，同時進入到最深處，抱著他的腰小幅度地衝撞，所有的一切都像拿鐵上的奶泡，只需要一點小動靜，細碎的泡沫便會一顆接著一顆在空氣中瓦解，接著消失殆盡。Eddy盡可能抱住自己，有種非常詭異的感覺從頭頂竄動到腳底，他濕得一蹋糊塗，又痛苦又放鬆，從沒有一刻這麼快活過。  
Brett射在他身體裡，結束了。  
「我射了嗎？」  
Brett摸著他的臉：「沒有，但你高潮了。」  
「是嗎？」  
Brett沒有回答，他拿來熱毛巾將Eddy擦乾淨，把他整個人抱回他自己的房間。  
天花板還是那個樣子，夢裡的風也依舊呼嘯著。  
思緒又開始在腦中被撕扯，什麼時候才會真正醒來？他呢喃著，被Brett抱著輕撫後背。  
「睡吧。」Brett這麼說。

一夜無眠。

Fin.  
2020.03.27


End file.
